Endless Search
by balthazarblake
Summary: This is a giant round robin project about Balthazar's adventures between the year 740 and 2000 where everyone is invited to join in. Rules, account email, and password are inside the first chap. Come and add your own story
1. Rules

**Chapter 1: Rules**

Hi all! as stated before, this is meant to be a giant round robin for all writers. I set up this new account under the pen name **balthazarblake** for this endevor, the password for this account is: **v3ronica**.

All are welcome to add to it

A few rules

**1.** This series takes place between the events of 740 and the year 2000. So Balthazar's journey for the Prime Merlinian stories and or Balthazar protecting the Grimhold from Morganians and fighting evil during_ that_ specific time period only. So generaly if the story takes place between 740 and 2000 it can go here.

**2.** Treat this like a t.v show, once a chap is posted it's canon for this little series. You cannot disregard what another author wrote, only build on it. Which means any OC's you create are up for grabs another author can use then, or even kill them off.

**3.** Follow the guidelines of don't want the fic removed cause one person decided to break them.

**4**. **No slash**. I swear, anyone pairing Balthazar and Horvath will have their chap removed.

**5.** All in all try to keep this at a T rating max. Not saying you absolutely have to, but post a bloody warning if it goes over.

**6.** No Mary/Gary Sues; granted the definition of this is not well defined, generally, so I'll add a few guidelines.

- The OC can not take over the show, keep this Balthy centered.

- No ringeless sorcerers. They should not be more powerful than Merlin/ Morgana/ Prime Merlinian are.

- Balthy in the movie seemed pretty bloody focused on Veronica, so no having him fall in love with anyone. Not to say people can't fall in love with him.

- Do not have Balthazar crying to random comforting females about how he hates his life... You can have him crying, you can have females comforting him, but _only_ if you first establish them as been good friends. Balthazar was pretty reluctant to talk to Dave about Veronica so I doubt he'd go blubbering to a female or male he barely knew.

- Your OC should not be _excessively_ good looking.

**7.** Give your stories titles. The reason for this rule is mentioned further down.

**8.** Also no one, not even myself, is allowed to remove a chap unless it breaks the above rules.

Just a couple more things. This does not have to be in chronological order. One person can write something that takes place in the year 800 and the next chap can focus on something in the 1800s.

This is meant to be a series of oneshots but since I don't want to stifle creativity you can have multiple chapter stories.

_But_. Anyone can pick up your story where you left off. Also, like I said before I don't care about order. If you end a chapter in a multi chap story someone else can post their chapter about a completely different adventure. And you'll post yours whenever it's ready.

Seriously people don't wait for someone to post the next part of their story if you've got yours done.

It is because multiple part stories are a possibility that you have to title your additions to this fic. So that people can easily navigate and find the next part in the story.

The email for this account is on the profile just reveal it. it is annoying but ff(dot)net won't let me write the email here: balthazar(dot)blake**777** and it's a **gmail** account. (I tried balthazar(dot)blake but it was already taken) it's password is** v3ronica.  
**

Have fun.


	2. Clean cuts: 1950

"It's a shame that boy wasn't the Prime, he had an enormous amount of magical potential. Though I suppose you could tell Jacob about him, he's been looking for an appren- Balthazar? Is there something wrong?"

Balthazar turned to look at the young lady behind him. She had been assisting him with his search for about ten years now, ever since her parents were killed in the London Blitz. He thought she was around twenty now.

"It's about time you left." He said bluntly.

"I don't understand." She wasn't crying yet, but there was tightness about her eyes that said she might. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm an old man Anna, you're wasting your time hanging around. You need to forget about me and find someone your own age."

"I can't forget about you Balthazar, I love. . ."

"You do not love me! You're too young to even understand the meaning of the word!"

She shrank back in fear when he first interrupted, but by the time he finished she began shouting just as loudly. "How would you know what I feel? It's not as if you'd ever been in love! Over a thousand years of living and the only thing you've ever cared about is your pointless quest!"

Balthazar sighed as she left him on the balcony. It hurt , having to run her away like that, and it hurt knowing she thought he was incapable of loving someone. But a clean cut was best in the end, she would get over him eventually, and he wouldn't end up burying another foster child.

A.N. Hey, The names Jaselin. I can't believe my first story on is in a round robin. :D Got this idea as soon as soon as I read the rules, hope you like.


	3. Chocolate: 1965

**AN: Endless Search chapter by Kenobigirlliz**

**I am not sure how well I did on this little project; I have never done this sort of thing before. So, reviews would be nice, and thanks to the creator the ****balthazarblake for this project opportunity. Also, I do want to put this out there that I am not trying to steal the idea of another other who is doing the Balthy-100 with a similiar pattern of storytelling. This was just what I came up with. Thanks! **

**Chocolate**

1965 AD- San Francisco

The fog loomed over the city like it did every morning this summer. The wind was swiftly blowing and his medium length blonde curls were swinging as he walked down the Embarcadero towards his final stop before he would take a taxi to SFO. He was going to leave the city by the bay. It was yet another destination for him to come on his search for Merlin's heir. When he had first come here a few months ago, he had awed at the architecture of bridges, bay, and the buildings (not that any of it was new to him). Of course the earthquakes from time to time could be annoying, but luckily there was nothing quite that large. Afterall, he did remember about hearing the about the quake back in 1907.

There were many people around dressed in long flowing tunics and pants with flowers in their hair; he had heard the businessmen mutter "hippies," and the latter. Not that he particularly cared about the hippies, they were their own people. Who had their own agenda's and ideas, he wasn't going to complain about them. If people knew what he really was, most of them would forsake him as a mad man. He was probably a _bit _insane, but one could not blame a man who had lived for over a thousand years.

He saw the tourists come to see the Golden Gate, and the land of peace. The start of the US's involvement of the Vietnam War had the hippies of the states locating to San Francisco and talking of peace and no war, a valid sentiment, but knowing that over a thousand years of living that war was evident. He had seen it, and the sad part knew that the kind of war he battled was one that only few could, and if he loss, everyone would lose and they had no idea.

He, Balthazar Blake, was a sorcerer of the 777th degree. He was given the task by his master, the Merlin, the embodiment of what was good and fair and just to find the Prime Merlinian, or the heir to Merlin's power. Merlin gave him, _him, _his ring and said it was going to lead him to the one who would defeat Morgana, and the one day that maybe he would see _her_ again.

He wasn't going to think of such things, not that for every single day, week, month, year, decade, and century he hadn't been thinking of her. He was, and he vowed he would get her out even if it killed him. He kept on walking down the Embarcadero for the last time, in his pocket he kept fidgeting with the dragon statue, which would become a ring on the hand of Merlin's heir. After so many destinations he had not found him or her.

He didn't know where he was going to go next; he had been a lot of places. Travelled the globe for far too long in his opinion. He was thinking that maybe actively seeking him out was rather a stupid idea, that maybe he should lay low somewhere and then, passively; the Prime Merlinian would show up on his doorstep. But where to go next?

He saw the ferry building, large and dominant against the ocean and saw the stalls of fine goods and chocolate from Ghirardelli there. Though, he had been introduced to much better chocolate since he got introduced to it way back when, he did believe there was something to Ghirardelli chocolate. It was when he was buying some dark chocolate (at this point in time he liked dark chocolate, though it seemed much of the population was rather intent on milk) from the stall that there was a little girl with her mother. The mother was turned away talking to a man with a black suit, white pin stripe pants, and from what he could hear a rather distinct Welsh accent. The girl in question had short brown hair, odd for this day and time and a white headband. She was wearing a simple powder blue dress with a white ribbon and white shoes. Cute, she looked to be eight years old.

"What can I do for you sir?" He forget where he was and saw the clerk asking what he wanted. He thought about it for a second,

"A milk chocolate bar please, for the girl" and he didn't know why he said that. The girl looked at him with wide eyes and the clerk looked up with him at question. He saw how this situation looked, and decided to go down on his knees and looked towards her mother, the girl looked behind him where the mother was still talking and had the expression on her face that she would like the chocolate bar, but was a little guarded. He bought the chocolate bar and gave it to her, and asked her,

"What is your name?" The girl with the short brown hair and powder blue dress replied happily

"My name is Veronica," he had to keep his face neutral. Sure, he knew that name was quite popular, but it still hurt to hear it out loud. She had the candy bar in hand, with the eagle brand wrapper untouched. She looked at him pointedly,

"My mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers and not to accept anything from them," She was smart, he would give her that. The clerk was with another customer and most of the general public was not paying attention to them, the mother with her dark brown jacket and black boots was still talking to the man. Obviously, the mother should be checking on her child, but was not. Veronica saw where he was looking.

"Well, you are right, but I saw that you were looking at one on top of the counter and thought it would be a nice thing to give to such a lovely girl," She could see her blush. He wasn't very close to her, for people to get _other_ ideas about his intentions. He was a chivalrous man, he was being polite and kind.

"She takes me out to the ferry building every weekend to speak to him hear at the Ghirardelli stall. His name is Tom. She doesn't really pay a lot of attention to me," She barely spoke that in a whisper and his heart twisted to know a parents job was to look after their kids. His hand was still in his pocket fidgeting with the dragon statue. He should have returned his greeting sooner because Veronica asked him,

"Since you asked me my name, what is your name so that way we won't be strangers?" He smiled at her,

"My name is Balthazar," She gave a little laugh. A cute, shallow, and giggly laugh he had to smile at that. She looked at him with a smile,

"That is a funny name to have," Well, he knew that, but back when he got it, it wasn't that funny.

"I guess it is,"and he shrugged his shoulders. She put one hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles. He could see that she had brown eyes as well. She was rather lanky, but he could see she would grow up to be a very pretty girl. He looked over his shoulder and Veronica looked over her shoulder to see the man, Tom, and her mother still talking. Veronica frowned and was looking at her chocolate bar in hand.

"Thanks for the chocolate bar, every time my mother comes here she never gets me a chocolate bar. I stand at her side, until whenever Tom and she are done talking. I should probably head back before she _does_ notice I am gone," He had to shake his head. He wondered about why her mother would come here every week to see the same man, but he didn't see them engage in any other activity besides talking. Though there was a crowd around, so there was a possibility.

Balthazar had been chewing on the inside of his lip. She was special he knew that from meeting her, and he decided that there was a chance, that maybe…

He dug into his cloak and pulled out the silver dragon. Veronica leaned her head over one shoulder and asked,

"What is that? Did you get it in China Town?" He smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"This is very special Veronica, and if it likes you, you can keep it." He sucked in his breath. Veronica looked at him and the chocolate bar again.

"You already gave me a chocolate bar; I don't want to take something else from you. That is mean," She was kind, and that was a good trait to have. At this point she started looking at her mother again, who was still talking to the man Tom.

"You know Balthazar; I have something to do..." she said offhandedly but he could see her chin just trembled slightly. Very subtle, but he could make it out. Her face was ivory colored, but there was a bit of a flush on them. He gave a wry smile,

"You're not a good liar Veronica, that is good," He still had the dragon statue in hand. Veronica picked it up…..and nothing happened. He had hoped, but he saw that Veronica picked up on his sadness.

"Was something supposed to happen with this dragon?" She asked, and she looked over her shoulder again. He couldn't reveal that much to her, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"You could say that," He left the stall and slipped a ten dollar bill to the clerk telling him it is for Veronica to have one milk chocolate bar every week when her mom comes to the stall at the ferry building. He took his bag and the dragon statue ring knowing that somewhere out there he will find the one, but as with every encounter he would miss this young Veronica because she was wise beyond her years….and he felt happy to know that one day there would be girl like that in the world.

He would never know it that Veronica, was Veronica Stutler….Dave Stutler's mother for a long time.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I thought it would be fun to have this take place in my favorite city and with the infamous Ghirardelli chocolate **


	4. Day One 740

It was hard to believe, but yesterday, Balthazar Blake had considered himself a lucky man, fortunate, even wealthy. He had a position that afford him enough money to live comfortably, more then enough really. He loved and was loved by a good women, beautiful, in so many ways. He had a best friend who he trusted absolutely and a master, who treated him and his fellow apprentices like his own. Who cared for and protected them to the best of his ability.

He hadn't been too thrilled about the immortality thing, about two hundred years of fighting so far. Two hundred years since the spell to stop aging had been cast, but, he had had Horvath and Veronica with him as well as Merlin so it hadn't been all that bad, just tiresome, there were worse fates.

Hard to imagine something worse then this. In one day so much had changed, yesterday he thought, hoped that even though Morgana wouldn't be defeated she would be imprisoned, he and Veronica could have enough peace to marry, their biology was on hold thanks to the spell so no children would be possible until the Prime Merlinian was found. But hey centuries with the women of his dreams? Like he said worse fates.

Yesterday he had had a love, a best friend and a father, now his love was imprisoned, his friend a traitor and his father was dead. He would wander for centuries, fighting, searching, alone. Who knew how long it would take to find him, or her, all he had was the dragon. No directions, no plan really.

Balthazar blinked away the smoke in his eyes, as he continued to watch his master burn in the pyre before him. There were Morganians out there, who would love to desecrate Merlin's body, put his head on a pike, crucify the remains, some such nonsense. So burning the body seemed like a good idea, spread the ashes, infusing what was left of Merlin with the land he so loved.

Balthazar stood watching until the last of the embers died, the sun was just starting to rise. He was tired, but he barely registered the fact. He made his way over to the stables and saddled his horse. If it weren't for the fact that he had done it a thousand times before, he doubt he could have. He felt as if he wasn't in his body, he certainly wasn't thinking about what he was doing, it was just getting done. It would be about a millennia before the word for what he felt like was invented. Autopilot.

He checked to make sure he had the grimhold the necklace and some money safely locked away in his bag. He kicked the sides of the horse urging it to run, he wanted to be away from this place, away from his old home, away from the memories. He couldn't stand the thought of been there a moment longer.

Merlin had been born in a village many miles away, Balthazar would head there, chances were whoever the Prime Merlinian was he would be related to Merlin so the village seemed as good a place as any to start.

Kaytori here! And here's my addition to the fic. Hope you like.

Quick note: I know a lot of people like to place Balthy's age at a bit over 1300 but he did tell Dave that he, Horvath and Veronica had fought Morgana toghether for _centuries_. Also though history is a little vague about Arthur and exactly what years he reighed if at all. Arthur is credited with been the commander at the famous battle of Mount Badon, which had been the decisive British victory over the Saxons around 495-500. I think that battle took place at the beginning of Arthur's reign it would probably have been some years later when Arthur was firmly established that Merlin would have sought out apprentices. So I figure it's a safe bet Balthazar was born around that time.


	5. Of Mr Darcy and Mr Jules Verne: 1885

**AN: Hi, so I thought I would do another addition. I hope you enjoy. I do not own "The Sorcerer's Apprentice"**

1885- On the Atlantic Ocean on board Cunard's _Umbria_

He watched the water underneath the ship's hull tear through the water like a knife through butter. This would be his second voyage to America. His first being not a favorable trip, and it wasn't very pleasant considering he had to deal with a Morganian girl who wanted to cause so much trouble, Abigail Williams, at least she wasn't that much of a threat. This time his accommodations were a bit nicer, then say a hammock in a tightly cramped ship. He was on what the company, Cunard, believed to be the fastest ship in the world at this point in time. He had his hands on the railing, the polished dark oak resting under his callused hands. His fairly new leather coat swinging in the wind. He was dressed in black slacks and his favorite hat on his head.

Other passengers walked past him, some children with their parents. Young women who were walking and talking about the events of what happened in Liverpool the past week, or what they were going to do once they reached New York. The captain had told the ship's occupants they would be arriving within three days to the Port of New York City. He ended up getting a second class cabin, he could afford a first class if he wanted too, but this way was not noticed as much considering there were 800 second class passengers, as compared to the 550 first class passengers. Also, he wasn't really the society type, he never really was.

Most people were very excited or content because it was business, or some others were enjoying the trip across the Atlantic Ocean. He wasn't sure why he was heading back. After all he left the states close to thirty years ago, and yet he was coming back. Something pulled for him to come back, and to go to New York City of all places. He had Merlin's Ring in his pocket, of course he wouldn't stay in New York City for a long time, and it might even be a good idea to see how the West has developed since the last time he had been there. Maybe even see San Francisco, he had heard stories about this flamboyant city on the bay.

"Oh stop it I do not like him," He could hear a young woman off to the side. She was with what he assumed with her friends wearing the latest fashions from Paris in cream frocks that were a little too frilly for his tastes. She was blonde and from what he could tell, quite beautiful, but not as beautiful as the one that he had eyes for. The young woman had a light bite to what she said and he was a bit interested in the conversation. He just stood there like he had been doing for the past twenty minutes enjoying the waves crash below as the ship treaded towards New York City.

"Evelyn Barnes I do believe you have a liking for a certain Mr. James," A brunette who had her hair in a tight with a light rose colored dress said, the girl, Evelyn her name must be had a red tint to her cheeks that he could see in the shining sun of the afternoon. Her friends have small smiles plastered on their faces and covered their hands to keep the stifles of laughter from erupting, as a "proper" lady should be. The young woman, Evelyn was not impressed at her friend's tactics. The talk went from the dinner with a certain Lord Hastings, to why they were going to America in the first place. He was starting to get quite bored, but before he left his spot on the railing he overheard something.

"You see that man over there, I heard from my friend Millicent, who is not far from his stateroom say that he is a very solitary man. He does not attend the functions on the ship, and when it is time for supper he requests it to his stateroom. One would believe that he does not want anyone to associate with him. If I recall from what Millicent told me that she believed him to be comparable to the character of Mr. Darcy from Jane Austen's classic "Pride and Prejudice," I certainly have to agree considering that a man such as he should take time to socialize. Either or he believes himself to be too good for anyone,"

He had heard the explanation from this Miss Evelyn Barnes and her from the side of his vision he could see her friends agree and add murmurs of their own. He didn't partake in the usual activities on his ship, and paid for his meals to be delivered to him. Truth be told, it wasn't that he didn't want to socialize, it was that he didn't want to be conspicuous. In terms of dress he never believed himself to be up with the style of the time. He had gotten his black duster coat only very recently before departing and had fallen in love with it.

Mr. Darcy, if memory served him correct, he was the man who Miss Elizabeth Bennett loathed for being quiet and nature and believed him to be "too" good for anyone. Well, deciding to do something he would never do in a thousand years, well that was a little ironic; he walked from his place at the railings side to the group of young woman. They all stopped talking as he approached.

"Excuse me ladies, would you be so kind as to give me directions to the passenger library?" He knew exactly where the library was. He did not know why he was even talking to the group of young women in the first place, but he thought there was something to this Miss Barnes. He decided to pretend that he did not hear that they were talking about him. Besides they were not being overly loud when they had talked about him, but he could hear them.

The brunette looked stunned, and the various other young women did not say a single word. He had gotten used to this after awhile people could be scared of him. It fit to have that image, but at times he wish that there was a time when people looked at him they would smile or say "Where have you been Balthazar?" from all the skirmishes that he had been in as a young lad. That time had gone to a place never to be found again. Time clicked on by, and his search, battles, and journey took him to different places and people. Facing a group of young ladies should be easier than fighting a Chinese sorcerer who had a penchant for using magic and dragons.

Miss Evelyn seemed to be looking him over, and finally said,

"Sir, I will have you know that I do believe you know where the passenger library is, seeing as I have seen my brother go there and at times I go there myself. I believe I did see you once checking out a book at some point two days ago. Though, to be perfectly honest sir isn't it not quite polite to talk to someone without introducing yourself," Evelyn looked up at him and he could see a smirk working up on her face. She definitely had some spunk.

"You are correct miss it was un-proper for me to ask you a question without introducing myself. You may call me Blake, miss, Mr. Blake, and pray tell me Miss what is your name?" He could see that her friends were giving Miss Evelyn the eye, and some were muttering under their breaths. Though he had no idea what they were saying.

"Mr. Blake, well my name is Miss Evelyn Rosemary Barnes. The eldest daughter of the Barnes family in New York. My father Tom Barnes if a financial banker and had allowed me along with some friends to go to Paris, and now we are coming back," Ah so she was part of society, at least American society. She was kind, but naïve considering that after their introductions she did something that most would be, in most instances, against protocol.

"Mr. Blake, excuse me for sounding rather conceited, but why do you not partake in the after dinner festivities on board the _Umbria_ though at times they can be rather dull, it does not look good for one, such as yourself, to be left alone during the night,"

That was the question wasn't it; he didn't believe her to have any talent. She was peculiar, but not to the extent that he wanted to try the dragon on her. He believed that the most truthful answer was needed in this case.

"Miss Evelyn, has anyone told you that you are far more straightforward in your asking questions that such a lady should be?" He could see that was going to get some kind of reaction out of her, he wanted to see if she really would compare him to Mr. Darcy of _Pride and Prejudice_. She stood up much straighter and brought herself to her full height, considering it wasn't that imposing seeing as she was most likely around 1.65 meters.

"My mother and father believe that I should be well educated, and they do not believe it is wrong for a young woman, like myself, to ask questions. It is a perfectly reasonable question considering that I have seen many people on this ship at the functions every night, now sometimes not everyone goes every night. But, every night no one see you there. But, here you are everyday looking out on the banister at the sea or reading a book down in the library. For someone of your age and stature, one would believe that there would be more to your trip than just starring out on the ocean or lounging around the library?"

Her friends at this point where whispering and the girl with the brunette bun looked at her, and he could see her shake her head. It seemed that her friends were leaving her alone, which to most eyes would look very concerning considering her was a young women with no chaperone at all. He had to hold back a snort when she played on his age and stature; boy did she have an underestimation. Though to the common eye, he did look to be in his early to mid thirties, so he could not blame the young woman. He reminded him of another young woman, of his beloved. He left the grimhold back in his stateroom, keeping wards around it to make sure it is safe. There were no Morganians on this ship, as far as he could see. They would have made themselves apparent by now.

"I have nothing against an educated woman like yourself Miss Barnes, it is just that most young woman these days do not ask the sort of questions that you ask," He could see that Miss Barnes was flushing a little. This was not good, flushing in a female's face either meant embarrassment or…

No

He was dreaming it; his old age was getting to him considering he had seen too much in his lifetime. He remembered what her friends said, she did not like him in that sort of way. At least he hoped.

"Well Mr. Blake, you seem to be different like myself considering most men that I have had the chance to meet and encounter talk about the finance, sports, and about, especially on this trip the new monument in New York City, the Statue of Liberty I believe it is called. To also conclude, I have not told many people, even my parents, though my brother knows. I have taken a liking to Jules Verne, and even though I am well educated if my parents and friends knew that I took a liking to that type of literature, well I would get teased,"

Ah Jules Verne, an accomplished writer who told about fantastic technologies of times far past the present. He had taken a liking to Jules Vern early on, believing even though the novels are of fiction, he couldn't help wondering that possibly, and most likely the inventions he conceives in his novels are going to be real. Certainly he could never believe a ship like the one he is on could have ever existed back in the time when everything seemed so simple.

It was odd for a young woman to like Jules Verne's work, considering it was highly fantastical and beyond the current invention of the present. A 'proper lady' did not get an interest in technology or invention or stories of high adventure, Jane Austen was more of the types of books she should be interested in, not Jules Verne.

"I do not believe, Miss Barnes that it is a bad thing to like Mr. Jules Verne's work, it is highly radical, but very interesting to read," He could see a spark in her eyes that she what he was talking about. He could see that she knew, somehow, that he liked Mr. Jules Verne's work as well. It seemed at that point they talked of nothing but Jules Verne, science (which he was very surprised to know that she knew about science seeing as most young women didn't have a background in it), to what was expected of them in society.

He didn't give her an answer, before he knew it the time for supper was approaching and he saw that Miss Evelyn was getting rather antsy. He looked in his coat and forgot that he had a copy of Jules Verne's "Around the World in Eighty Days," as weird as it seemed he had read it, but forgot that he owned it and had it in his pocket. He took it out and gave it to Evelyn, considering that she told him that she had always wanted to get that particularly book, but never got the chance to read it.

She looked at him when he gave her the book.

"Mr. Blake, this is your book, why give it to me?" She seemed genuinely surprised that he, a person she had only talked to for a few hours would give her something. Especially considering that it was a first edition print.

"I believe Miss Barnes that there should be more women like you in the world," and when he said that he couldn't help thinking of his beloved Veronica and thinking she would like the works of Jane Austen and Jules Verne.

***Epilogue* **

2010- The present

Becky came along with Dave when he was walking to his lab turned sorcerer's training area, and Dave saw that she had brough along a really old book.

"Becky was is that?" As he pointed to the book and she saw that he held a question in his eyes as to why she had that book in her hands.

"My mother found it in storage, apparently my great-great-great Grandma had it, and it was her favorite book," Becky opened it. It was all in French, but Becky told him it was an original print copy of "Around the World in Eighty Days," by Jules Verne. But at the end of the book there was black ink and the words:

Given to me by a fine gentleman who I believed to be like Mr. Darcy, but Mr. Blake was something else entirely…

Evelyn Rosemary Barnes

Becky looked at Dave, and Dave looked at Becky. They both thought nah, that it was a coincidence that the last name was Mr. Blake. After all, Blake is a common last name.

It was when Becky left the copy in Dave's lab that Balthazar saw it and Veronica was there as well and he was surprised to see that book. It was a little used, but still in fairly good condition, when he came to the back of the book and saw the ink. He smiled, and he knew that Becky brought the book, but forgot about it. How truly the world was so small.

**AN: So, I got inspired by listening to "Southampton" track from the **_**Titanic**_** soundtrack and thinking of the idea of Balthazar considered as a Mr. Darcy character, and the fact that Jules Verne would be interesting as well. Please review! Thank you, please join this big round robin project!**


	6. Fairytales 1815

Fairytales

By Sheherazade's Fable

Germany, 1815

Wilhelm gasped and put on another burst of speed. He didn't like the woods, not at all. It wasn't just because of the completely awful stories he and his brother had heard about them. Those were just fairy tales used to scare children. It was the stories his grandfather had told him that had scared him. Those ones, those ones were true.

He looked over his shoulder to see bracken breaking down furiously behind him. He had lost his slender lead, he had never been very physically fit, and he knew that it was going to catch up to him in a minute. Scared, he looked over and saw a very tall tree to his left. Wilhelm launched himself at it helplessly and clambered up its branches. When he felt that he had reached a safe height he looked down.

A wolf the size of an ox paced beneath the tree, his lips curled in a sneer.

"It was a mistake," he said weakly.

"Oh yes, a fine mistake that. Now there's people laughing at me the world over," the wolf snapped.

Wilhelm smiled apologetically. He was wondering where the hell Jacob was now. His brother was much better at this kind of thing, this sort of negotiation. On the other hand, he could also just blast the wolf out of the forest. If he had known that this was going to happen then he wouldn't have left without him.

Then again, how could he have known that this would happen? It was a complex situation to say the least. He hadn't intended to get involved in any sort of situation, he had just been out for a quick drink. He chastised himself for sheer stupidity. Of all people he should've known better than to take a shortcut through the woods.

"Look, that's just the way I heard it," he tried.

"The way you heard it?" the wolf screamed, "You killed me off in your disgusting story! And a child getting the better of me?"

"Yeah, um," Wilhelm said, "I just heard it that way and wrote it down. And technically it was the woodcutter who-"

"No. No more excuses Wilhelm Grimm," he snapped, "Little Red Riding Hood was an atrocity!"

"Hey, we just collect these things."

"And edit them!" the wolf roared, "And when I get my paws on your brother-!"

The wolf launched itself up the tree. The branch that he was on shook precariously. Wilhelm gripped it and the wolf grinned, revealing his fangs. Once more the wolf threw itself at the tree. Trying desperately to clear his mind Wilhelm managed to cast a weak shield around himself in preparation.

The wolf leapt upwards, but he never made it to the tree. He was cut off by a plasma bolt. It knocked him into the tree which dislodged Wilhelm entirely. He crashed down onto the ground, his shield just barely keeping him from breaking his bone. Wilhelm tilted his head so he could see what happened, expecting Jacob.

Instead a man he had never seen before walked onto the scene, although he looked somehow familiar. He wore a black coat and a ring on his finger glowed. The wolf snarled but the man hit him with a quick succession of plasma bolts. Eventually the wolf burst into black ash. The man shook his head and then looked down at Wilhelm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, starting to clamber to get to his feet, "I wouldn't have been as soon as it found out how to climb the tree. You have my thanks."  
He held out his hand. The man examined it, but didn't take it.

"You're a sorcerer," he said, "Why didn't you take care of it yourself?"

Wilhelm smiled nervously and withdrew his hand.

"I'm not very good at it," he said, "My brother, he's the talent. We kind of work together, but…these things happen sometimes."

The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He started to turn away but Wilhelm stopped him.

"You saved my life," he said, "Can't I at least buy you a drink?"

He stopped and stared at him. For some reason Wilhelm couldn't understand he seemed wary. Finally the man sighed.

"Fine."

Giving another nervous smile Wilhelm led him to the local tavern. He ordered two drinks for them, making sure that it was the good stuff. The man took a long drink from his mug and then looked over at Wilhelm. He was taking smaller drinks, feeling a little silly that taking gulps like that would leave him under the table.

"So," he said, feeling the need to make conversation, "What brings you to this town?"

The man fixed him with a look.

"I was tracking that thing," he said, "for two months. It's been preying on villagers for several months. You provided a good distraction for killing it."

Wilhelm looked down at his mug, feeling embarrassed.

"It called you Wilhelm Grimm," he continued, "I've heard of you and your brother."

He looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, although I really don't see the point in what you're doing, especially since it gives the craft such a bad name."

"Oh," said Wilhelm.

"They're stupid and insulting as well."

Drawing himself Wilhelm said;

"These stories aren't just tales for children. They're an outlet for our culture, an expression of our deepest fears. They teach lessons, and they are immortal. In hundreds of years they'll be able to survive because we're recording them."

The man laughed.

"Well, you certainly believe in this, I'll give you that much," he said, "But people tend to forget about these things, written down or not."

Indignant Wilhelm said;

"And I suppose you know so much about how things survive over the centuries."

The man quirked an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I do," he said.

There was something in the man's stare that made him uncomfortable. It was also hauntingly familiar. Wilhelm licked his lips and said;

"Uh, I don't think I got your name…  
"I didn't give it," he said, "But it's Balthazar, Balthazar Blake."

Wilhelm nearly fell out of his chair. Balthazar watched him in amusement.

"But…but…" he stammered, "The way Grandfather talked about you…those pictures in the Incantus…Jacob and I always thought that you…you-"

"Were a fairytale?" asked Balthazar.

Wilhelm nodded.

"Well, I'm not. I'm real, not one of your stupid fairytales."

"Of…of course not!" Wilhelm said, slightly hysterical.

Laughing Balthazar drained his mug and got up.

"Well, thanks for the drink anyway."

He left the tavern. Wilhelm waited a little until he was sure that Balthazar was a good distance away. Then he jumped up from the table and ran towards the inn that he and his brother were staying at. Jacob looked up, surprised at his brother's disheveled appearance. He started to speak, but Wilhelm cut in.

"You know that one tale we were working on, The Sorcerer's Apprentices?" he asked, "Fashioned on those stories Grandfather told us?"

"Of course. But what happened-?"

"We've got to get rid of it. **NOW**!" 


	7. The Indian Without the Cupboard: 1998

The Indian without the Cupboard

1998- New York City

"I dare you to go inside the store Tyler!"

Balthazar Blake was in his store, dubiously named the _Arcana Cabana_, and was cleaning up his store as best as he could when he heard a child's voice outside. It was a taunt sort of voice. He sighed and hoped that nothing would happen. He really didn't want to have to deal with kids during this time and age. They cared more about video games, than doing anything productive with their lives. He could go all, "While back in my day..." on them but he certainly couldn't do that. Considering he was _far_ too old to play that card.

"It says appointment only Jacob and I don't think we should be here. Your mom said we need to be back by two. It is 1:50," The other voice was a little more timid and the more reasonable. Balthazar could hear other voices as well, from what he could hear around ten to eleven years old.

"I didn't dare you as to say you had a choice Tyler, you go in there and get something and come right out. Otherwise, you won't be cool,"

The boy so name Jacob said. Balthazar could hear a high and mighty voice out of him. He also had to double check, did he hear them say to get something and come right out? Was the kid really telling this Tyler kid to take something from his store? He shook his head; he knew the kid once he saw him wouldn't steal a thing. The timid kid wouldn't do it.

"Okay Jacob, I'll get something small,"

Did Balthazar hear correctly that the Tyler boy actually agreed? He could hear the other boys laugh, and the boy Jacob from what he could see from his window (his blinds were partly closed) the kid had a smug smile.

"But you have to come with me to point out what you want," The kids were in silence. So the boy Tyler had something up his sleeve. Good for him. So would he, if they entered his store. They would be in for a surprise.

"What Jacob are you afraid?" The boy Tyler's voice sounded a little more confident. Balthazar still could hear silence until,

"I'm not scared Tyler, let's go. The older boys said they were too scared to enter this store. They had these loony stories about some guy who is weird in there or something. As if probably some old fart with a beard that walks too slowly." The other kids laughed at this.

Balthazar shook his head; these kids of this age had no idea how to respect their elders. Not to say he was a perfect angel, but he had manners where they counted. He decided to hide himself away to see what was going to happen. He walked into a corner of his store behind enough of his artifacts to be hidden well and to see too.

The two boys who entered his store were not what he was expecting. There was a small boy with dark brown almost black hair. He couldn't see his eye color from where he was. The other boy, who was far taller had blonde hair and looked rather pleased with himself. He knew this blonde boy to be Jacob. He was looking at the swords on the back of the wall. Balthazar knew exactly what he was going to do. There was a side table with a few books on them, nothing rather important, but heavy. His ring glowed a greenish yellow and he willed the books by the side table to fall off and make a very loud noise.

THUMP!

He saw the Jacob boy and the Tyler boy look around.

"What was that?" The Jacob boy sounded slightly scared and out of breath. Balthazar held back a snicker. The boy thought he was tough and yet he was scared of a few books falling off a table. The other boy, Tyler was a little scared but went back to looking at the lamp and rubbed it. Balthazar held back a chuckle, so he thought a genie would come out of the lamp?

Unfortunately that one did not have a genie in it, it was a gift given to him on his travels. The Jacob boy went around the counter. Balthazar froze in his spot. He hoped they would not find the box. He didn't have his usual hiding spell on it since he was in the store and behind the counter before the two boys came in.

"Jacob, why don't we take something you know like this?" Balthazar could see the Tyler boy had a small good luck charm in his hand. It looked like a polished stone, but the marking on the top was in elfish and normally a prayer of some kind. It was given to him by a traveling elf clan. It was supposed to bring good luck; of course elves were known to be tricky. That particular charm did not work and was harmless. The kid wouldn't get away with it, but it was a rather safe item to have.

"That, no Tyler I found something better. Look at this!" Balthazar's stopped breathing when he saw what the Jacob boy was looking at. The boy Jacob had a silver box and inside it was Merlin's Ring. The boys would not be taking that box.

The boy Jacob opened up the box and lifted it into his hands. Balthazar was about to get out of his hiding spot, but when he saw the boy pick up the dragon statue he sucked in his breath. He hoped that all the powers at be that he would _not_ have to train this boy. He was relieved after several seconds nothing happened. He gave a soft 'phew' sound. At least there was some good left in the world.

"That's cool, but it looks expensive Jacob. I think it will be too noticeable for the owner of this shop. He will know that someone stole it!" Balthazar would hope that the blonde boy would listen to his friend.

"We are not taking something that is cheap Tyler. This will do, and besides did you see that car out there? The guy's loaded. He doesn't need this. My brother and all the other guys will see how cool I am once I told them that I went into the creepy _Arcana Cabana_ store and pick pocketed a cool statue dragon," This was his moment Balthazar thought.

"Not going to happen kid,"

The two boys jumped when he revealed himself from his hiding position. The blonde boy let go of the box and Balthazar was about to risk everything and use his magic to stop the box from reaching the floor, but he saw the boy with dark brown hair dive for it before it hit the floor. Balthazar sighed at least he knew someone was being smart.

"Tyler you nit-wit, I told you coming here was a bad idea. I told you all the stories I heard, but no you wanted to be brave and tell all your cool friends,"

Seriously? Did this blonde, tough acting boy think he was dumb and could be played for a fool? The boy named Tyler looked up from the floor and shakily got up. He looked at his friend and paled. He shrunk back. He was scared, and he knew why. The boy Tyler thought he was going to get blamed, well he knew the whole truth.

"First of all can't you read Jacob?" Balthazar wanted to find out why, besides pick pocketing, they were in his shop.

Jacob went slate white and pail. Balthazar snickered to himself. He loved fooling idiotic kids like the one in front of him. They normally always deserved it.

"H-h-how did you know my name? And what makes you think this is my fault?" Scared then gutsy, Balthazar knew this kid was going to be trouble one day. In fact he already was. If he knew what was best for him he should have never entered the store in the first place.

"I can read minds!" Balthazar declared, albeit he even realized how over dramatic it sounded. Both boys were spooked to the core. The boy with dark hair, Tyler placed the dragon statue within the silver box and closed it. He pushed it closer to his person. The boy was shaking. He took the box from the counter. The boy Jacob had a glare in his eyes, but then looked back at him. He was trying to muster some bravery, but Balthazar knew deep down the kid was scared and was panicking.

"Look old man, however you found out my name you probably recognized me because of my sister. She's a TV star and that is how you knew my name. But you see here my dumb friend Tyler doesn't know how to read at all, and thought it would be cool to come in here and take something of yours. I told him no, but he dragged me in here saying if I didn't he was going to tell some paparazzi guy that my sister is cheating on her boyfriend, so of course me thinking…" Balthazar had to give the boy some credit; he really was a dumb boy with a way overactive imagination because he could tell from a mile away this boy was a bad liar.

"I would _love_ to hear how you were thinking about your sister, but I doubt you have one. I also don't appreciate you trying to blame you're so called friend, when I saw you from where I was taking out that box. Now, either apologize to this boy here and leave my shop, or you could face the consequences," The boy Tyler looked at him friend with earnest eyes and was trying to be brave.

"Jacob I think we should listen to him and leave. I mean we almost stole from him. He is not even calling the cops. Come on Jacob. I really don't want to have to explain to my mom or my little brother Dave about this," The dark hair boy had green eyes Balthazar could see now. The boy Jacob on the other hand got angry.

"Shut up Stutler! I didn't ask you for your opinion. I'm not scared of some old guy and his consequences. Like what is that clapping erasers?"

The boy Jacob looked fairly pleased with himself. Balthazar knew that he really should be calm and to not react impulsively, but right now he didn't care. This boy Jacob was being cruel to someone who actually made more sense than he did. He would explain to the other kid soon enough, but right now it was time for him to do what Merlinians do best. Stand up for the weak and protect the innocent, and show the bad guys who really are in charge.

"I think you should have listened to your friend Jacob and on the other hand not to call me old man," His ring was glowing an ominous faint green and yellow glow that got stronger as he willed more magic to be used. His eyes went slightly to the side where he had a chess set and a box in the corner of the store.

He could see the other kid, Tyler's eyes starring wide open because he saw down the counter came an army of chess pieces. Of course they were not in chess pieces form, but the knights were miniature and on horses and they were moving. The rooks became archers, the queen became a sorceress (at this Balthazar's heart ached a little bit considering the sorcerers looked vaguely familiar), the pawns were individual soldiers with swords (of course he dulled them). The boy Jacob was staring at his friend and was barking why his face was so pale, when he looked over his shoulder to see the pieces from a supposed chess set come to him and didn't stop him. The pieces jumped from the counter and landed on various parts of the boy's body.

The knights and archers jumped on his shoulders, arms, and even his head. The queen, now sorceress was casting small spells (which to the boy felt like small pinches). The Jacob boy screamed, but what the boy didn't know was there were more figures. He had some toy action figures that were left on the side off the road (and thought it was a waste, he was going to give them away once the holiday season came around). There were Indians, cowboys, and he thought there was even a Darth Vader action figure. The boy ran trying to get away from the figures. Of course he screamed louder when the Dark Lord was able to grab the boy's Jacob leg. Of course he tripped over the rug in the floor and all the figures came on to him.

Balthazar saw the other boy eyes were wide open and his mouth was in an "oh", but he could see the amusement coming off his features as this boy named Jacob was being attacked by figures no more than four inches tall. The boy Jacob was like a living Gulliver, from _Gulliver's Travels_. The boy was screaming and calling for his mommy. Not such a tough guy anymore. He saw the boy get up as fast and he could and as soon as he knew it went outside the store, it was then his spell stopped and the figures once became lifeless and regular chess pieces. Now of course he had to deal with the other boy. The Jacob boy no one would believe him with what happened in the store.

"That was wicked. How did you do that?" The boy held a certain amount of awe in his voice. Balthazar knew the repercussions of his choices. The boy had a wide grin but was also slightly afraid. Well, maybe there was a reason because he saw through Jacob's exterior.

"That was nothing." Balthazar replied offhandedly. The boy looked rather unimpressed.

"But those chess pieces turned into actual knights! The Indians and action figures attacked Jacob, you totally pulled an _Indian in the Cupboard_ without a cupboard!" Balthazar knew if he told the truth that the boy would brag to his friends. Though living in this world, people would believe the boy is crazy.

"I need you to do something for me Tyler," The boy went rigid. Most likely as to why he knew his name.

"I overheard you on the street," The boy relaxed. The boy Tyler with his dark brown hair and green eyes looked as serious as a ten year old could.

"What do you need me to do sir?" The boy asked bravely, and this time it wasn't at all false.

"I need you to keep the events that happened in here a secret. You can't tell another living soul. Not even your mother or brother. Most likely Jacob will try and tell everyone, but they will not believe him at all. Can you do that for me?" He saw that the boy shook his head and his face went all serious. It was amusing because it was a tie between total seriousness and a little bit of goofiness.

"Sir what was so important in that silver box?" Balthazar was a little surprised he asked that question. But he did still have it in his hands, he looked over on his table and saw the boy look at a book he had on the counter. It happened to be _My Inventions: The Autobiography of Nikolai Tesla_ on the counter. Balthazar wasn't sure how to answer this question, and he believed the boy got the hint. Balthazar saw that boy picked up the book. For a ten year old boy he certainly had a different reading taste. The boy looked up and saw he quirked his eyebrow.

"It's my brother he likes inventors and inventions and stuff. We went to museum last weekend and the museum guide talked about Nikolai Tesla and how he was brilliant but no one really knew that at the time. His birthday is coming up, and I thought how excited he would be to see this," Balthazar features softened. Nikolai had been a good friend of his, and a lot of people didn't see what his inventions would do for the world. The boy was telling the truth. It was earnest, and he had nothing against a young boy learning about great people. He already knew that Tyler's brother was a good person.

"You can take the book if you like. I have already read it at least a few times through." That was an understatement. The boy looked overjoyed and said,

"Thank you sir, are you sure you don't want me to pay? I mean it doesn't feel right." He seemed a little shy again, but Balthazar smiled.

"It is fine Tyler, and you will remember our secret right?" The boy nodded furiously as he headed out the store. Balthazar picked up all the action figures and chess pieces and put them back where they belong. He certainly hoped that no more ten year old boys would be coming into his shop, but if _any_ did by chance he hoped one would be like Tyler Stutler.

**AN: So this is Kenobigirlliz. This is probably the last one-shot I will be writing for awhile. Anyways please review! I haven't seen "Indians in the Cupboard" in such a long time, but I always liked the idea of action figures coming to life. I hoped you enjoyed this piece of "Endless Search"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer do, nor do I own _The Indian in the Cupboard_ by Lynne Reid Banks or Frank Oz's movie version. **


	8. Searching Dreaming: 889

He was kissing her again. His roughly carved lips pressed gently on her long, elegant neck. He pulled his head up so their noses were touching and their mouth millimeters away from one another. Her hands were placed on his cheeks, her fingers passing over his stubbly beard. One of his hands was resting on her back, the other running through her hair. It was beautiful, mahogany in colour, and it shone blissfully like a wildfire in the morning sun. She leant forward and he tipped his head to the right to receive the kiss. Their lips pushed softly against each others, both being very delicate, like the other one was made of glass. Gradually, it became stronger, passion surging into the kiss. He put both of his hands on the back of her neck, while she curled his hair around her fingers…

He shot upright, sweat covering his entire face, his eyes wide open with shock and fear. He gave himself a couple of seconds, and then breathed out heavily, swung his legs over to the open side of the bed and placed his head in his hands. It wasn't the first time he had had this dream, and he was God-damn sure it wouldn't be the last. Looking around, his vision slightly blurred and woozy, he grabbed his rucksack from behind one of the posters on his bed. He delved around, pulling out all sorts of random objects including a strange dragon figure made of silver, a huge stash of papers with weird symbols on them, and a beautiful gold and sapphire necklace. He tossed it sadly from hand to hand for a while, gazing intently at all its intricate engravings and markings, becoming almost lost in them, before setting it aside. Fumbling around once more, he finally grabbed hold of what he wanted. He pulled out a large-ish, water bottle sized, nesting doll. On one side there was an image of an ugly, ageing woman with red-grey hair, wearing robes of midnight blue embroidered with golden thread. However, on the other side, there was the woman from his dream. Veronica. She had long, shiny brown hair. On the end of her eyelids there lay millions of beautifully long black lashes, framing her chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful. She too wore robes, but they were pale violet with blue threading, showing her, in society, to be nothing more than a plain old civilian. But she was so much more than that. The true love of his life, and he meant that. He missed her like hell. Every day, every minute, every single second, was pure agony. His insides burnt up at every memory, every remembrance of very kiss. Can you even begin to imagine finding your soul-mate at long last and then not being able to see them, talk to them, for one hundred and forty-nine years? He spent hours, days sometimes wasting away in front of her picture. And the thing that killed him the most? He could set her free, but it would be all too easy; because if he released Veronica, then someone else would come out of the doll too. And he couldn't let that happen. Or they would both die. He looked closer at Veronica's picture. Tears came to his murky brown eyes but then came a sort-of lopsided trace of a smile as he reminisced about how they first came to meet.

One hundred and fifty-two years ago…

He hurried, to the point where he was almost sprinting, along the street, avoiding market stalls and the hundreds of people all crowding around in the market square. A group of around ten or so little children suddenly came springing out of no-where behind him and one of them, as they passed, barged past him and pushed him down to the dusty floor. In mid fall however, he managed to somehow push over a tall woman standing next to him as well. She dropped all her papers and landed on her knees, dirtying her robes.

'I am so sorry ma'am. I truly am.' He cried out to the woman, offering a dirty hand to her. Cautiously, which he found rather strange, she took his outstretched hand and let him pull her up. He almost dropped her, from the sharp, almost electric shock he received when he touched her.

'It is okay. I am perfectly fine.' She said, her voice ringing with a foreign accent. Was it Spanish? Anyway, which ever language it was, it was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

'May I help you in any way?' he offered, beginning to kneel down beside her and help her to regain some of her possessions.

'Thank you.' She replied simply. When everything was eventually collected up, he asked her,

'Where may I ask, are you headed. Maybe I could escort you?'

'To a castle. Loomburg Castle. Somewhere in Wiltshire?' she replied once again. A look of surprise (happy surprise) appeared upon his face.

'Strangely enough, that is where I am headed also.'

She smiled and linked arms with him, causing him to blush for what must've been the first time in his whole life…

One hundred and fifty-two years later…

He missed her. There was no doubt about it. But if he had too, he would search a hundred years, a thousand years, to free her. Because he loved her, and she loved him. And that's what people do for love.


End file.
